Chocolates Adormecentes
by Touya Tsukihime
Summary: Mary não tinha o costume de comemorar o Dia de São Valentino. Mas, agora,ela estava na loja Devil May Cry e precisaria presentear Dante e Vergil. Com Dante e Trish fora, o que Mary faria com um mestiço desacordado?


**Olá novamente!**

**Nossa, já faz séculos que não entro no fanfiction... Bom, aqui está uma fic de Devil May Cry. Espero que gostem! n.n**

**Chocolates Adormecentes**

Era dia 13 de fevereiro, véspera do dia de São Valentino. Mary entrou na loja _Devil May Cry_ pela tarde, um lugar onde havia caçadores de recompensa que cuidavam de casos relacionados a demônios. Ela era uma moça não muito alta, de cabelos negros, curtos e repicados, com uma cicatriz transversal no nariz e olhos bicolores; um era verde e o outro era num tom vermelho vivo.

Na sala, deparou-se com Dante, que jogava sinuca em sua nova mesa de bilhar, e com Vergil, que polia Yamato sem qualquer sombra de ânimo.

-Boa tarde, Lady. –o gêmeo mais novo a olhou de canto.

-Boa tarde, rapazes. –respondeu. –Nenhum trabalho de novo, suponho.

-Bingo. –Dante deu um sorrisinho.

Há algum tempo, vinham enfrentando um período de escassez de demônios, que deveria ser algo bom, mas que estava entediando todos por ali.

-Onde está a Trish?

-Por aí. Ah, Lady...!- ela se virou para o mestiço de sorrisos sarcásticos, barba por fazer e cabelos brancos. Ele deleitou-se com a satisfação de vê-la curiosa, mesmo que só por um momento. –Sabe que dia é amanhã, não sabe?

-Hã... 14 de fevereiro...?- sugeriu, incerta.

-_Yeah_. E esse dia não te lembra nada?- ele insistiu.

-Me lembra que é domingo e que o comércio estará fechado... –a morena disse. –Portanto eu acho melhor comprar as munições hoje mesmo.

-Quando romantismo em seu coraçãozinho, Lady. –o homem ironizou.

-Certo: é dia de São Valentino. E daí? Eu nem tenho um namorado... –a garota deu de ombros.

-Você também presenteia amigos. –Dante abriu um sorriso, se esquecendo por completo de que jogava sinuca.

-Ai, merda... Não me diga que você quer um presente. –ela revirou os olhos. –No mínimo vai pedir uma pizza de brigadeiro...

-A idéia não é ruim, mas eu pensei em outra coisa. –o mestiço pareceu ponderar um pouco, então fez uma careta. –Quero chocolate com licor!

-Como é oferecido... Eu nem disse que iria te dar alguma coisa. –retrucou, mas desistiu antes que ele pudesse começar com milhares de argumentos nonsenses que não a levariam para lugar algum. –Ah, ta bom, vai... E você, Vergil? O que vai querer?

-Nada- disse o homem de olhares gélidos, barba impecavelmente bem feita e cabelos brancos meticulosamente arrepiados.

-Ai, ai... –a morena suspirou. –Eu vou presentear o Dante. Seria injusto não te dar algo.

-São Valentino é um santo. –ele ressaltou. –Não faz sentido comemorar essa data.

Então ele voltou a polir a arma e a ignorar os dois, como estava fazendo há pouco. De fato, não havia motivos para ele comemorar aquela data, considerando que era um meio demônio.

Mary foi para o segundo andar e deparou-se com Trish, a loira mais demoníaca e estilosa que já conhecera.

-Já está de saída?- a humana perguntou.

-Estou. –a mulher disse, descendo as escadas.

-Depois eu... Posso falar com você?- indagou, desviando o olhar assim que a mulher demônio virou-se para ela.

-E do que se trata?

-Eu queria presentear o Vergil e o Dante amanhã, mas o... –Mary corou. –Mas o Vergil se recusa a receber qualquer presente.

-Hm... –a loira pareceu pensar. –Compre algo para o Dante e deixe que eu me viro com o presente do Vergil.

-Ah, mas eu...!

-Você pode me pagar depois!- a mulher piscou e desceu, deixando a morena sem palavras.

Mary deu de ombros e foi para seu quarto, deixando-se cair na cama. O lençol estava bagunçado, como usualmente estaria, e suas armas estavam à mostra em vários cantos do quarto.

Por que era sempre tão difícil agradar Vergil? Ao passo que Dante era bem fácil de satisfazer. _Ah, merda... _Suspirou. O que Trish poderia comprar?

_Cochilei_. Constatou ao acordar no meio da noite. Ainda vestia a saia xadrez e a camisa branca, agora amarrotada, seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que o normal e seus pés latejavam por dormir com suas botas. Em cima da mesa de cabeceira, havia uma caixa preta e um bilhete:

"Aqui está o chocolate para o

Vergil. Espero que ele aceite e

depois nós acertamos, ok?

Trish.

P.S: Você chama pelo Vergil quando dorme."

Mary enrubesceu e amassou o papel, nervosa. Fitou a caixa negra nada convidativa e a abriu, vendo uma dúzia de bombons de chocolate branco.

Já era dia dos namorados e ela lembrou-se de que não havia comprado os chocolates com licor para Dante. Talvez ainda desse tempo de pegar uma loja de conveniências aberta. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e desceu as escadas; todas as luzes da loja _Devil May Cry_ estavam desligadas.

Estava frio do lado de fora e não havia uma alma viva na rua, o que fez a morena apertar o punho de uma de suas adagas.

-Boa noite- a moça da loja de conveniências lhe sorriu. Mary procurou pelo que queria e pagou no caixa, voltando para casa logo em seguida.

Algo estava diferente. Quando entrou, notou uma luz ligada e um vulto na penumbra. Ia sacar sua arma quando notou que era Vergil.

-Ah... É você- ele constatou. –O que faz fora a essa hora?

-Eu... Fui comprar chocolate. –confessou, então se recordou de que já passava de meia noite e subiu as escadas correndo. Logo voltou, segurando a caixa preta com chocolates brancos e sorriu para o mestiço em uma tentativa vão de imitar Dante. –Eu sei que você não queria, mas... Acabei comprando. Vou entender se não quiser comer, mas aceite, por favor.

-... –o meio demônio pegou a caixa e abriu-a em silêncio. Fitou os doces por um momento, então disse. –Obrigado.

-Feliz dia de São Valentino. –a morena disse, dando um abraço rápido no homem antes que pudesse se arrepender por não fazê-lo. Vergil permaneceu imperturbável, até oferecer um chocolate silenciosamente. –Obrigada.

Aceitou um bombom e levou-o aos lábios, sentindo o gosto adocicado aquecer seu corpo. Vergil também provou um; Mary perguntou-se se aquele seria o primeiro chocolate que ele provava na vida.

-Eu vou para o quarto. –Vergil anunciou, pegando outro doce da caixa em mãos e comeu.

Então se virou e subiu as escadas, deixando a humana a sós. _Ótimo, a reação dele é de quem gostou!_ Comemorou mentalmente sua vitória pessoal.

Tomou um copo d'água, desligou a luz do _abajour_ e foi para seu quarto. Tirou o sutiã desconfortável, pôs uma camiseta por cima e uma calça de malha, jogando-se na cama logo depois. Estranhamente, não demorou a dormir.

Acordou com o sol em seu rosto; deveria ser dez da manhã. Dormira a tarde inteira do dia anterior e a noite inteira, como era possível?

-Bom dia, Lady!- ouviu quando Dante abriu animadamente a porta do seu quarto.

-Dante, eu poderia estar trocando de roupa...

-Eu sei- ele piscou, maroto. –Aliás, eu vim para te perguntar o que você colocou nos chocolates do Verg.

-Como assim?- Mary arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Ele ainda não acordou e havia um monte de chocolates faltando na caixa. –o homem sorriu. –Queria pegar ele de jeito e deu um sonífero! Ah, safada!

-...! –arregalou os olhos de leve, sem reação.

-E onde estão os meus?

-... –a morena apontou, no que o mestiço pegou a caixa bem embrulhada.

-Licor de cereja- ele exclamou, provando o bombom. Então a abraçou e jogou-a nos ombros, acordando a moça do transe. –Obrigado, Lady!

-Ugh... Feliz dia de São Valentino, Dante- a humana retrucou. –Pode me soltar agora...

-A Trish está me esperando, nós temos um trabalho. –o homem soltou-a e foi saindo com seu chocolate; antes de fechar a porta, virou-se para ela e disse, sério. –Abuse do meu irmãozinho.

-Vá se foder, Dante!- berrou, ficando vermelha de raiva e constrangimento, mas ele já havia fechado a porta.

_Merda... _Praguejou mentalmente, dirigindo-se para o quarto de Vergil; Trish era bem capaz de fazer aquilo com ela.

-Ver...!- hesitou vendo-o deitado de bruços na cama com o lençol cobrindo-lhe até os quadris. Com a mente vazia, a garota caminhou sorrateiramente até a cama do homem e examinou seu rosto. Droga, e como ele era lindo.

Tentando se afastar silenciosamente, esbarrou em Yamato e esta caiu no chão, tinindo. Lady ofegou e olhou para Vergil, como se esperasse que ele estivesse acordado.

-Ah... –gemeu, pegando, então, a maldita espada e colocando-a no lugar. _Espera aí!_ Sua cabeça trovejou. _Eu quero acordá-lo, então por que diabos estou agindo À surdina? _–Vergil! Acorda, vai... Vergil!

Mary tentou acordá-lo, cutucando-o de leve. _Ai, meu São Valentino! Ele dorme nu! _Constatou, enrubescendo e cobrindo-o direito com o fino lençol.

Cambaleou até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, lembrando-se de que ainda estava com aquela roupa de dormir e descalça. Poderia voltar para o quarto, se trocar e deixar para se preocupar com o mestiço depois.

Caminhou em direção à porta, fitando o meio-demônio, e tropeçando violentamente contra a escrivaninha. Uma caneca caiu e quebrou-se, esparramando um líquido ralo e esverdeado no chão. _Que... Parece cheiro de...! _Fitou o conteúdo e sorvendo o cheiro doce e suave.

-... –olhou para a cama e notou que Vergil estava sentado, completamente acordado e lúcido.

-Ah... Vergil, eu... Me desculpe!- Mary exclamou, o que fez o homem arquear uma sobrancelha. –Eu pedi que Trish comprasse algo do seu agrado e ela me entregou esses bombons com sonífero! Eu juro que...!

-Do que está falando...? E por que está no meu quarto?- ele perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Ah... O Dante falou que você não acordava de jeito nenhum, então... Eu achei que fosse por causa do sonífero nos chocolates. –ela explicou. O mestiço tencionou se levantar, mas a morena corou furiosamente e acrescentou: - Não se levante...! É que... Pode ferir os pés com cacos de vidro...

-Eu posso me curar facilmente. –Vergil se ergueu, sem se importar com a sua nudez, fazendo com que a humana escondesse o rosto entre as mãos, constrangida. –Está assim porque estou sem roupas...?

-... –ela fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda sem olhá-lo.

O mestiço ignorou a dor a cada passo que dava, puxando as mãos de Mary para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

-Não havia sonífero nos chocolates. –disse.

-Hã...? Mas...

-Eu só dormi demais porque tomei uns comprimidos com o chá que estava na caneca. –o homem explicou. Então um brilho de compreensão passou pelos olhos da moça.

-Ah... –fez e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, foi calada com um beijo. Arregalou os olhos de leve, surpresa, sentindo os lábios quentes sobre os seus e o corpo másculo ligeiramente próximo; então ele se afastou antes que ela pudesse corresponder. –O que houve...?

-Trish falou que você chama pelo meu nome quando dorme. –ele falou; Vergil não se cansava de surpreendê-la. –Pensei em realizar um de seus sonhos.

Deveria estar muito zangada com Trish por contar esse tipo de coisa ao Vergil, mas decidiu que poderia perdoá-la. Pelo menos daquela vez.

Sem que pudesse resistir, o mestiço empurrou-a na cama e pôs-se em cima dela, beijando-a com violência. _Ai, meu São Valentino... _Gemeu ela quando o homem mordeu-a na curva do pescoço.

E, para não perder tempo despindo-a, Vergil rasgou a blusa, revelando os seios da humana. Mary corou, mas rendeu-se às carícias e correspondeu-as.

-Que diabos nós estamos fazendo...?- perguntou aleatoriamente.

-Eu não sei você, mas... Estou te retribuindo pelos chocolates. –ele disse- Mas espere por algo no _White Day_.

-... –a moça sorriu internamente.

Já no fim da tarde, enquanto Vergil e Mary jogavam sinuca, Dante e Trish chegaram na loja _Devil May Cry_.

-Ah... Trish- Mary largou o taco de bilhar e foi até a loira. –Obrigada por ter comprado os chocolates e me perdoe por julgá-la mal.

-Hm? Julgar mal...?- a outra indagou.

-Na verdade, a culpa foi do Dante. –a garota olhou para o gêmeo mais novo. –Entra no quarto dos outros dizendo que o irmão está desacordado por conta de um sonífero que eu supostamente coloquei no chocolate do Vergil.

-Sua cara estava ótima. –Dante deu um risinho.

-Não importa mais. – o outro disse, dando uma tacada. –O que está feito, está feito.

-Oh! Que horror! Então a Lady abusou _mesmo_ de você, Verg! – o mais novo exclamou, fazendo um gesto dramático em falsa indignação. –Bem que eu percebi que ela está rescendendo a sexo...

-Não estou, não! –a morena negou, corando.

-Hm, safado. –Dante piscou, maroto. –Não sabia que você fazia o tipo "como-quieto", Verg...

-Vá se foder, Dante! –Mary berrou, nervosa.

-E depois conte como foi. –Trish deu um sorrisinho malicioso, piscando para Dante.

-Opa... Lady nervosa- ele deu um sorrisinho para Trish- Posso deixá-la a sós para que o Verg te acalme. O que acha, Trish...? Você teria que ficar sozinha comigo.

-Hm. Posso fazer esse sacrifício... –a loira jogou os cabelos para trás, como se realmente quisesse parecer arrogante.

Dante e Trish viraram _fucking friends_. Vergil e Mary começaram a namorar definitivamente no _White Day_. Desde então, os dias de São Valentino nunca mais foram os mesmos para o pessoal da loja _Devil May Cry_.

Fim

**Mandem reviews se tiverem gostado...**

**E se não tiverem gostado...**

**E se quiserem criticar, ou elogiar, ou fazer qualquer comentário!**

**Cliquem no link abaixo e façam uma retardada feliz! XD**


End file.
